


chaos is an angel

by j_gabrielle



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ageless Beings being Immortals, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Peter Parker, Based on a Tumblr Post, Demon!Tony Stark, Established Relationship, M/M, Pining, Pining Tony Stark, conversations over tea, vague Good Omens AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: The demon named Anthony E. Stark arrives right on time at four past four in the afternoon for tea at Claridges. Traffic hadn't been too bad, and he only nearly killed two swans and three pedestrians - one of which was a City type on his phone probably scamming someone out of their retirement.





	chaos is an angel

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on sprinklesofglitter's brilliant moodboard](https://sprinklesofglitter.tumblr.com/post/184499559239/angel-devil-starker-i-wont-let-you) ❤️ Thanks love, for letting me have a stab at this x

The demon named Anthony E. Stark arrives right on time at four past four in the afternoon for tea at Claridges. Traffic hadn't been too bad, and he only nearly killed two swans and three pedestrians - one of which was a City type on his phone probably scamming someone out of their retirement.

He makes a note of the sputtering man in his rearview as he flips him off. Must remember to recruit. The hostess greets him when he arrives, and politely waves him through when he informs her of his appointment.

Peter - just Peter like the Saint - has taken seat at their usual table, delicately sipping his Earl Grey from fine bone china. The angel is wearing the face of a beautiful young man with doe like eyes, a sweetly pursed lips that turn up in a brilliant smile at the sight of him.

"Stark," The syllables of his name curls off Peter's tongue with a disturbing ease like he has had many a practice perfecting the cadence of his voice when he says them. _Stark_ , and he can almost hear it gasped in the throws of pleasure, hummed and slurred whilst drunk on sleep and wine. _Stark_ , said with purpose.

"Stark?"

Warm brown eyes, clear and uncorrupted by sin, carry a question, to which he isn't quite sure he wants to answer. He pushes his sunglasses higher up the bridge of his nose.

"Hello angel." He clears his throat, taking the chair next to Peter instead of across. It's an irrational need to be close to this divine creature. As if by virtue of being in his presence, Stark can soak up some bit of his Grace. "Jumpers? Again?" He says to deflect.

Peter sniffs, bristling but still lifting an elegantly manicured hand to pour him a cup of tea. Stark cocks his head, lifting his eyebrows in an unspoken question, to which Peter rolls his eyes and fills his champagne glass too from the opened bottle of Laurent-Perrier Rosé. "How many have you had yourself?"

The dirty look he is at the receiving end of is not undeserved, but he merely chuckles, toasting Peter and tossing back the champagne with glee. "So," He smacks his lips, setting his glass down and filching the cucumber sandwich from Peter's own plate. "You called me here. Is this about--"

"Yes," Peter scrunches his nose indignantly at his theft. "Steven Rogers. Our human."

Stark nods, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Steven Rogers, or Steve to his friends, is the human that Stark has been mildly inconveniencing for the sake of corrupting his soul, while Peter has been tirelessly manoeuvring to save said soul. He has a 12 year plan for the mortal. He might win just yet.

"I saw what you did last Wednesday. Absolutely spectacular save with the painting, I must say. I didn't know a potted plant could be utilised in that way."

"No thanks to you," Peter says, serving him a scone and nudging the Cornish clotted cream and Marco Polo gelée closer to him. Stark waves him off demurely when he tries to move the orange and grapefruit tart with soft meringue from the stand. Familiarity with his angel has taught him that anything sweet on the tea service is exclusively his, and to battle him for even a bite is futile.

"He has a date with the lovely Miss Carter from the gallery next Saturday," Peter enunciates carefully. "I won't let you ruin this, demon. He really likes her, and I think she would be good for him."

"Is that a challenge, angel?" Stark purrs, golden reptile eyes peering over the rim of his sunglasses, careful to angle his head so that the nearest mortal can't see them.

He is aware of how they both look; him with his sunglasses indoor, wild hair and gorgeous Armani suit, while Peter with his jumpers and alluring aura that draws all manner of God's creatures in, and the youthful face that he's been wearing for the better part of a century. The both attract the eye as is without deliberate thought and intention to expose themselves.

"Perhaps," Peter smiles sunnily. "More tea vicar?"

"Yes, please," Stark holds his champagne glass for Peter to pour more bubbly into. He waits until Peter is in the middle of taking a deep sip of his own champagne to say, "I'll leave him alone next Saturday if you'll let me finger you for a month."

If he takes a warm pleasure at the way the angel chokes and sputter, turning a ruddy red as he gapes rather attractively at him, that would be for him to know and him alone. He hides his smile with a deep drink of his tea, pleased to know that even after a millennia of acquaintanceship and a good half of it spent in his angel's bed, Stark still has the ability to render the sweet thing speechless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [The Claridges Afternoon Tea Menu](https://www.claridges.co.uk/siteassets/restaurants--bars/afternoon-tea/cla-afternoon-tea-spring-rotation-1-2019.pdf)  
> \--  
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
